Forsaken
by Ne0nAbyss
Summary: Hidan finally has his missing daughter back in his arms, but with Orochimaru chasing them to steal her back exactly how long can he have her?


"Come here my sweet daughter." I jumped away from Orochimaru and looked back at him.

"I am not your daughter! I know Orochimaru, tell me who you stole me from or I swear to god I will blow up this lab." I had bombs in my hands ready to blow at any second and Orochimaru knew there was no getting out of this. Not this time.

"Fine, you're actually the daughter of Akatsuki member Hidan. Now put those bombs away before your destroy this place." I left the lab and threw a bomb into it anyways. Orochimaru did evil things in that lab and regardless of what I told him I wanted it to be destroyed. I could hear Orochimaru yelling at everyone to seek and kill me, and at that point I knew it was in my best interest to run away from there. I rigged up a couple explosions on some of the main buildings of Otogakure before running from the village. I didn't care too much for explosions since they weren't very personal but they were the easiest thing for me to throw together and cause a lot of damage with. I knew where the Akatsuki base was located, but getting Hidan to believe I am the daughter which was kidnapped so long ago would be a challenge. I just turned 19 which meant I have been gone over 16 years.

As I was running towards the base long black tendrils of what looked to be wire wrapped around me. I was dragged into the trees where I came face-to-face with the duo I've been looking for.

"Orochimaru has a high bounty on her head." The one who grabbed me had a hood that covered his face but I knew him. His name was Kakuzu, bounty hunter for the Akatsuki. I looked at Hidan as he stared me down. His eyes widen but he doesn't say anything to me, instead he turns to Kakuzu.

"I don't want to turn her in just yet, I may want her as a sacrifice. Orochimaru has done nothing but plague us so why should we bother helping that asshole?" Kakuzu nodded in agreement and hit me over the head with his elbow. My vision became cloudy as I was thrown over someone's shoulder. My head slumped down and my hair exposed the small Jashin symbol that was tattooed on my neck. The last thing I remember feeling was his hand touching my neck before I passed out.

I awoke in a room unfamiliar to me, its walls were covered in a strange sign: a circle with a triangle in the middle. I thought back to when I saw Hidan and remembered seeing the symbol on a necklace he wore. The room was painted black under the symbols and had barely any furniture. There were candles in the backside of the room and the symbol painted on the floor. I assumed that was his ritual site but I didn't know much else. Orochimaru never had much information on Hidan, I'm assuming because of me. I stood up from the bed I was sitting on and looked around the room some more. It wasn't very big and the only thing beside the bed was a desk in the back. I carefully walked around the ritual site and over to the desk. I found pictures of baby me on Hidan's back but he didn't look the way he does now, he looked happier in the photos. I guess having your child taken from you can damage everything.

"So it really is you." I jumped when I heard Hidan's voice come from behind me. I looked over at him and nodded. He advanced towards me as I stood there staring up at him. I thought he was going to hurt me until he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes as he held onto me. Hidan towered over me at my measly height of 5'1 as I hugged him. Hidan picked me up and carried me over the bed before sitting down and holding me close to his body.

"You've grown so much, where were you?" I looked up at him and sighed as I snuggled closer to him. I figured he would've figured it out if Orochimaru had put a bounty on my head but obviously he didn't quite get it.

"Orochimaru had me. I never even knew I wasn't his until a few days ago when I found information on my kidnapping." Hidan hugged me tightly.

"I'll kill Orochimaru, but my dear no one must know you're my daughter, do you understand?" I nodded and hid my tears in his cloak. I was with my true father now, but with Orochimaru coming after me I don't know how long it'll be for. Hopefully forever.


End file.
